flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 19
(Where is Streampaw?) Frozenstream went to find Streampaw. He wanted to see his kits. --The Ash Falls Down 22:24, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit sat in the nursery, curled up into a small tiny ball. He grunted, flopping over to see Flamekit sticking his tongue out beside him. Flamestar22 22:45, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk ruffled out her dark ginger fur. "It's always good to have new kits in the Clan," she purred. --The Ash Falls Down 22:46, April 13, 2015 (UTC) (Camp) Wrenflight sighed. "She'll be fine; one kit lost is better than all and herself." He wrapped his tail around his paws. "Four is enough. She'd be quite hungry from all that energy being drained from her body. I expect her to be in good health over the next few moons. Excluding her hunger, she shouldn't have any huge demands. I've see queens like this before. She may be quite hungry at times - but you can expect that. Until those kits take their first bites of prey, she may be thinner than usual." He quietly recalled how thin Stormwillow used to be, and then his mind went on a different track. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 22:47, April 13, 2015 (UTC) (Flamekit's a GAL) Flamekit was sticking her tongue at Whitekit. "Hey puny," she mewed mockingly. Thunderheart 22:48, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream went into the nursery so that he clould see Streampaw. In the nursery. Silverkit fidgeted, and pummelled Streampaw with her front paws. --The Ash Falls Down 22:50, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit let out a muffled groan, rolling over to sigh and place his paw over his face. "...Leave..me...alone.." Blossomstripe sat beside Thunderheart, grooming her fur. Mottlespots jabbed Stormstrike's side with a paw. "Cats don't go missing just like that," He snarled, rolling his eyes. Stormstrike grunted, gazing up at the sky. Ignorant tom... ''Flamestar22 22:56, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Flamekit smacked him. "Why?" she demanded. Thunderheart, daydreaming, pressed against Blossomstripe's pelt, taking in her warmth. Thunderheart 22:59, April 13, 2015 (UTC) (Woahhhh) Blossomstripe felt an odd feeling bubble inside her. She let out a purr, pressing close to Thunderheart. Whitekit backed up, falling to the ground with a snort. "Hey! You aren't supposed to...Disrespect..Clanmates...!" He muffled, small blood staining his cheek. Flamestar22 23:06, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit mewled in his sleep. --The Ash Falls Down 23:07, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart took in her warmth even more. He also felt an odd feeling inside that he had not felt before, even with Mapleshine. Flamekit ignored the blood. "Stop mewling, you'll wake up mom, and then she'll know I smacked you." Thunderheart 23:08, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit backed up, terrified by his sisters action. He squealed, flopping over to cough out a dry, fair amount of blood. "Mommy!" He cried, shaking. Blossomstripe lowered her head, rubbing it on Thunderheart's shoulder. "Uhm, ermm, would you..Like to go hunting?" She asked nervously, pricking her ears. Flamestar22 23:12, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit mewled and buried herself into her mother's blue-gray fur. --The Ash Falls Down 23:21, April 13, 2015 (UTC) (OOOOOH :3 <3) Gingerblossom woke up, looking at Whitekit. "Who did this??" she demanded. ----Thunderheart looked at her with loving eyes. "Of course," he purred. Thunderheart 00:36, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw purred. "Of course, a queen never sleeps!" She openned her eyes, lifting her head to lick Swiftkit. The black and white shecat, as being the firstborn, was already daring to try to stand. Icekit's paws kneeded Streampaw's fur, leaving her fur ruffled as the white tom strained to lift his head. "''Reow!" A call from Swiftkit made Streampaw's ears prick up. "My elegant kits," she murmured. "I have seen you all from the second each one of you came to this world. Let me guide you all. Let me cherish you like StarClan." Streampaw... A faded whisper emerged from the shadows of the nursery, and suddenly a silver shecat shimmered into Streampaw's view. "I am with you, Streampaw. You and your kits have great futures ahead." The shecat rested her head onto Silverkit's shoulder. (Ooo I just gave out a reincarnation of a certain silver tabby!) I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 01:06, April 14, 2015 (UTC) "Well?" Adderpaw meowed, annoyed that Wrenflight was ignoring him. Thunderheart 01:08, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight licked her paw. How can Billy be a Storm? Leafstar, you have some work to do... 01:09, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Blazethorn yawned. How can Billy be a Storm? Leafstar, you have some work to do... 01:18, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Wrenflight sighed. "Not for a while, Adderpaw." Sparrowpaw eyed the nursery warily. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 01:22, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Racer go on chat; Brokenface is in the middle of the clearing, falling asleep while standing XD he's old and needs to move to the elder den) Adderpaw nodded, but couldn't suppress his dissapointment. "Okay," he meowed. ---- Brokenface was stuggling not to fall asleep while standing Thunderheart 01:38, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade waved his tail, standing tall as he spoke to his/the Clan. "I want two search patrols going out tonight, one to the east, and the other to the west."---- Mapleshine purred warmly, nuzzling Longleg before prancing out of camp. She'd compare her love for Longleg with Thunderheart, but she never had feelings for Thunderheart, so oh well. (:P)Silverstar 02:55, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Stormver - who?) "Streampaw?" Frozenstream came into the nursery calling for his mate. Meanwhile, Copperdusk stepped forward. "I'll go one of the patrols," she mewed, "and can I take my apprentice with me?" --The Ash Falls Down 03:08, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nodded, but his gaze darkened slightly as it fell onto Scarletpaw. "...I suppose, if she's up to it." He let out a soft sigh before ruffling his pelt slightly. Copperdusk has planned to take the deputy outside and speak with him about something two moons ago, but Hiddenshade never heard/learned what it was.Silverstar 03:16, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded at Hiddenshade, and then stood up, looking for Scarletpaw. "Scarletpaw, do you want to go on a search patrol?" she called anxiously. "If you're feeling up to it, you can come with me." --The Ash Falls Down 04:20, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Longleg followed Mapleshine, practically drooling the whole way. Thunderheart 14:07, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (These kits are so cute XD) Eyes shut, Silverkit tried to climb onto Icekit. --The Ash Falls Down 19:38, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (XD hey Brams can one of your characters interact with Brokenface? He's falling asleep in the middle of the camp, and Gingerblossom's busy with her kits) Thunderheart 19:50, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (I don't think I can. Frozen and my two kits are in the nursery, and Copperdusk wants Scarletpaw rn. Sorry) "Hi Streampaw," Frozenstream purred quietly to his mate, as he breathed in her sweet scent. Meanwhile, Bluekit awoke from his nap, and mewled. --The Ash Falls Down 20:08, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (That's alright. Can we go on chat? I have an idea) Thunderheart 20:10, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe placed her tail on Thunderheart's shoulder. "Let's go," Purring, she was already half-way to the exit of camp. Whitekit let out a sob and stared up to his mother. "Flamekit! Flamekit.. smacked me!" More blood trickled down his cheek, and his throat was dead dry. Stormstrike continued to gaze at the sky. Zaffie? Where are you when I '''really '''need you? Flamestar22 20:28, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Omg Whitekit's dramatic) Thunderheart purred and ran after her and once he reached the camp exit/entrance, he stopped and waited for her. ----Gingerblossom looked sternly at Flamekit. "How could you?" she growled. Flamekit hung her head low. "I really didn't mean to smack him so hard...he's just so pathetic!" Flamekit mewed. Thunderheart 20:32, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Ikr) "Am not!" Snapped Whitekit, rubbing his face with a paw and continuing to sob. "Hey, slow down!" Blossomstripe yowled, catching up with him moments after. Emberpaw sat in the Apprentices Den boredly, her tail drooping sadly. Where's Cloudflight? ''Flamestar22 20:38, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (O. M. G. XD) "Sorry," Thunderheart purred, rubbing his cheek against hers. ----Flamekit snorted and lifted a paw, but Gingerblossom grabbed her by the scruff and put her next to Sandkit, so that Flamekit and Whitekit were seperated. Meanwhile, Sandkit was busy suckling, half asleep. "Behave yourselves," Gingerblossom grunted, tired. Thunderheart 20:42, April 14, 2015 (UTC) "It's fine. We don't want to wander to far, though," Blossomstripe murmered, purring as Thunderheart pressed against her. "Yeah, Flamekit!" Whitekit snorted, flattening his ears and curling up into a ball. Flamestar22 20:52, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Uh oh, Gingerblossom's picking favorites! XD) Thunderheart padded alongside Blossomstripe ----Gingerblossom licked Whitekit. "Sleep well, little ones," she purred. Thunderheart 20:54, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Thunder - if you're on, I'm on chat) Bluekit pressed into Streampaw's side, and started to suckle. --The Ash Falls Down 21:11, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw nodded up at her mentor with a sorrowful look. "...Sure, I guess. Maybe I'll visit the new kits later." The russet-flecked apprentice responded glumily. She always did like kits, she had to admit, but so did just about every she-cat.---- Mapleshine twitched her whiskers in amusement, slowing her pace so she could skip alongside Longleg. "C'mon Longleg, pick up the pace!" She purred.'Silverstar' 22:00, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Hai Whiskers :D go on chat) Longleg rubbed his cheek against hers, purring. "That's not nearly as fast as I can go, y'know. I'm the fastest cat in the clan!" he boasted. (Although logically it would be true cuz of his legs. Just...can't run for that long) Thunderheart 22:03, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded approvingly at Scarletpaw, beckoning her closer. She then turned to Hiddenshade. "Who else should go?" she asked. --The Ash Falls Down 22:05, April 14, 2015 (UTC) "Cloudflight and my mourning brother." Hiddenshade responded, nodding at the still-depressed Duskwhisper.---- Scarletpaw rose to her paws before stretching, trotting after her mentor.---- Mapleshine twitched her whiskers in amusement before cuffing the tom around the ears. "Prove it!"'Silverstar' 22:08, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded again, and waited for Duskwhisper and Cloudflight to join her and Scarletpaw. --The Ash Falls Down 22:09, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (IDEA) Bloodkit sat in the the Nursery, lulling himself to sleep. He watched Whitekit and the other kits with intrest. Whitekit fell asleep. "..Can't catch me!" Blossomstripe cheered, a chuckle following. With quick movement, she sprinted off into the deeprest parts of the forest. Flamestar22 22:06, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Longleg bursted forward, pelting at full speed. He did that for 10 seconds before skidding to a halt and smashing into a kittypet fence. "OW!" he spat. ----Thunderheart raced after her. He dissapeared into the shadows, keeping an eye on where Blossomstripe was. He bolted in front of her and she crashed into his side. Thunderheart 22:12, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream waited for a rely from Streampaw. --The Ash Falls Down 22:14, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw sat alone near the apprentice's den. She mourned over the disappearanceof her leader. She missed him so much. He was the first cat she had met and he had let her join. She sighed sadly. 'Icyclaw11' 22:17, April 14, 2015 (UTC (Woah... that coding is going to cause real lag...) Bluekit finished suckling, and he rolled over. --The Ash Falls Down 22:19, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ((Sorry didn't mean to!)) 'Icyclaw11' 22:24, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (It's okay: I just removed it.) --The Ash Falls Down 22:26, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw watched his sister leave, his ears flattened as he stared out of camp. Not only was his mother missing, but now his father/leader/mentor. Great.---- Mapleshine twitched her whiskers in amusement, racing to Longleg before licking his forehead. "You're fast, but don't have the best eye-sight for sure." She giggled before growing concerned. "You alright?"'Silverstar' 22:32, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Longleg got up. "Now I am," he purred. He looked at the twoleg fence and spat at it. Thunderheart 22:35, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Like your sig, Icy c:) Blossomstripe froze for a moment, backing up. "Do..do you smell that?" She stammered, backing up even more to stand directly beside Thunderheart. Flamestar22 22:39, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream purred as he saw his kits. --The Ash Falls Down 22:42, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe took another step back, keeping her ground as she shook nervously. "Who's there?" She murmered, leaning close to Thunderheart. A fluffy grey she-cat stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself. Flamestar22 23:00, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit mewled, and tried to move over to Frozenstream, but failed. --The Ash Falls Down 23:04, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart hissed. "Who are you?" he demanded, protecting Blossomstripe. Thunderheart 23:11, April 14, 2015 (UTC) The she-cat groomed herself, cocking her head and lifting it to meet the two's gaze. "The names' Zaffie, and I'm a loner, but I assure you, I pose no threat." Blossomstripe tilted her head, flattening her ears. "Then, why are you here? We don't just let random cats roam around are territory freely, you know.." Flamestar22 23:34, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Brams - Feather the amazing reincarnated shecat.) Streampaw purred. "Frozenstream," she breathed, watching Silverkit. "Silverkit reminds me of Stormwillow." I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 23:41, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart hissed at the intruder. "Get out of our territory, or I'll shred you!" he spat. Thunderheart 23:45, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Zaffie took a step forward, purring. "Now, now, there's no need for that," She purred, her whiskers twitching in amusement. Blossomstripe raised her head, realizing Zaffie wasn't an intruder after all. "Then leave." Zaffie pricked her ears, her tail sticking staight into thin-air. "Leave? Alright, fine. But before I do, I will share with you something, something that might be able to help you and your Clanmates." Flamestar22 23:49, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, you on chat?) Thunderheart wasn't convinced. "Tell us, then leave, or you won't have a tongue left to tell us," he hissed. He hated intruders Thunderheart 23:51, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (No..) Zaffie openend her jaws, a slight purr following. "I've seen your friend, and he is somewhere beyond here, but he is close." Opening her eyes, she slowly began to step back. Flamestar22 00:06, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (Okie dokie) Thunderheart's heart skipped a beat. He looked at Blossomstripe. "We should go get him!" he meowed. Thunderheart 00:08, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight padded over to Copperdusk and the others. How can Billy be a Storm? Leafstar, you have some work to do... 00:15, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Duskwhisper flattened his ears before following Cloudflight to join the patrol.'Silverstar' 00:17, April 15, 2015 (UTC) "Do you know where he is?" Blossomstripe murmered, pricking her ears. "Far north," Zaffie explained. "But don't be suprised, as for a great danger is coming." The she-cat stepped back into the shadows, the two cats no longer able to see her. Flamestar22 00:18, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (Part of my plan involving Flamekit is coming into action right now...) Thunderheart looked at Blossomstripe, alarmed. "I guess...our hunting will have to wait. We have to tell Hiddenshade!" ----Flamekit woke up. She got up and stretched. She looked to see if her siblings or her mother was awake, but they weren't. ''Good. She wanted to explore! She ran out of the nursery and out of camp quickly, so that no one could see. She walked and walked, and then she saw a cat that she did not recognize! She crouched down low. "Who are you?" she murmered. The cat stepped out of the shadows. "I'm Louis! Nice to meet you!" To her, he was very hansome. And to him, she was very pretty. "Well hello there!" Louis meowed. ----Gingerblossom got up. She checked all her kits, making sure they were all there. She then realized - Flamekit was gone! She raced out of the nursery and out of camp without a word. She was panicking. She then found Flamekit's scent trail, and heard voices up ahead. She burst through the bushes and saw Flamekit and Louis. Flamekit was startled to see her mother. Thinking quickly, she regrettably hissed at Louis. "But I thought we were--" Flamekit clawed his face, sending him running. "What were you doing out here?" Gingerblossom scolded. "I scared away a kittypet!" Flamekit retorted. Gingerblossom snorted. "That doesn't matter! You could've gotten hurt!" she hissed. With that, Gingerblossom picked up Flamekit by the scruff and carried her back into the nursery. But even then, Flamekit couldn't take her mind off of that hansome tom! Thunderheart 00:48, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (That's so long.... :o) Copperdusk stood up, and beckoned for the patrol to follow her out of camp. In the nursery, Frozenstream purred: "Yes... she does," while Silverkit continued to sit atop of Icekit, falling asleep on the white tom-kit. --The Ash Falls Down 00:51, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Flamekit looked at Frozenstream and Streampaw. "Hi!" she mewed. Gingerblossom hushed her. Thunderheart 00:53, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream turned towards Flamekit, and nodded. Meanwhile, Bluekit wriggled and tried to climb on Icekit as well. --The Ash Falls Down 00:55, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Flamekit put her head on her paws in a humph. She knew that Gingerblossom didn't like her as much as Whitekit the Whiner. Thunderheart 00:57, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit shoved Silverkit off Icekit, waking Silverkit up. The gray she-kit mewled, and flailed her paws in the air. --The Ash Falls Down 01:01, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw padded slowly over to Stormpaw. "Hey, you alright?" She mewed to him, concerned. She looked down at her paws, mildly blushing. ((XD Skypaw likes Stormpaw!)) Icyclaw11 01:04, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit did a triumphant mewl as he climbed on top of Icekit. --The Ash Falls Down 01:13, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (Meeeees gots an ideeaaaaa) Brokenface suddenly began to shudder, and then he saw a vision - his mother! Cherrytail! "Brokenface, beware!" Cherrytail growled. "A demon posesses a demon, chaos fights chaos, and a shadow will be cast upon a tiger, and revenge will be eminent!" Thunderheart 01:17, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream purred, moving a paw between Bluekit and Icekit. Picking Bluekit up by the scruff, Frozenstream moved Bluekit away from Icekit, and set him back down on the ground. --The Ash Falls Down 01:19, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Brokenface shook his head. "Where's Hiddenshade??" he yowled. Thunderheart 01:21, April 15, 2015 (UTC) "....Fine," Stormpaw lied in a mumble, his gaze on the camp exit.---- Mapleshine nuzzled Longleg before skipping ahead of him. "Alrighty then, let's get back to hunting!"Silverstar 01:20, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Longleg took in her warmth. "Of course," he purred and then followed her. Thunderheart 01:22, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk looked at Hiddenshade, waiting for a signal so that she could lead the search patrol out of camp. --The Ash Falls Down 01:25, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw did something very surprising. She quickly licked Stormpaw's cheek comfortingly and then drew away, embarrassed. She looked away, blushing. She licked her chest fur, hiding her face. Icyclaw11 02:19, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw blinked in confusion. "Uh, thanks??"---- Hiddenshade nodded to Copperdusk to leave before padding over to Brokenface. "What?"Silverstar 02:20, April 15, 2015 (UTC) "How are you, anyway, Streampaw?" Frozenstram asked his mate quietly. --The Ash Falls Down 02:21, April 15, 2015 (UTC) "StarClan has spoken to me!" he yowled, very alarmed. Thunderheart 02:23, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk turned, and stared at Brokenface. --The Ash Falls Down 02:25, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw, still looking away, mewed quietly, "I'm sorry Stormpaw. It's just..." Icyclaw11 02:28, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw blinked in confusion once more.---- Hiddenshade frowned. "Um, ok then, what is it...?"Silverstar 02:33, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Brokenface thought a moment, trying to remember. Then it snapped: "A demon posesses a demon, chaos fights chaos, and a shadow will be cast upon a tiger, and revenge will be eminent." Thunderheart 02:35, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk groomed her front right paw, continuing to stare at Brokenface between licks. --The Ash Falls Down 02:36, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstep/Tigress were at the edge of FlameClan territory. "Be careful," he/she muttered to Sylvie. Thunderheart 02:42, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Sylvie hissed. "Let's go, I want my revenge," she hissed, as she stepped into FlameClan territory. --The Ash Falls Down 02:43, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstep/Tigress bolted towards the camp lightly. Thunderheart 02:45, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Sylvie followed Tigress. --The Ash Falls Down 02:46, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Once they reached FlameClan camp, Tigress/Shadowstep slowed to a stalk. He/she peered into the camp, but didn't see Thunderheart. Thunderheart 02:47, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Sylvie slowed down as well, and stayed behind Tigress. Meanwhile, Copperdusk tasted the air. There weren't some FlameClan scents hanging in h=the air.. Her fur bristled in fear. --The Ash Falls Down 02:51, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade paused as he tasted the air as well, flattening his ears as he rose to his paws. The powerful deputy narrowed his eyes sharply, letting his claws unsheathe.Silverstar 02:53, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk felt her claws unsheathe as well. Meanwhile, Sylvie hissed to Tigress: "When will we attack?" --The Ash Falls Down 02:54, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade shifted his gaze to Stormpaw, his tail lashing once. "Stormpaw, make sure all the queens and kits are in the nursery, now."Silverstar 02:56, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk dropped into a crouch. --The Ash Falls Down 02:57, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (Someone rp in the Tribes)Streampaw pricked her ears, motherly instincts causing her fur to bristle. "I'm fine, but something's wrong outside..." As if on cue, Stormwillow appeared outside, followed by Silverstorm and Wolfclaw. The three shecats curled their lips into snarls, giving Hiddenshade and Copperdusk uneasy looks. "Nightpaw!" Stormwillow called out suddenly. "Guard your sister," she murmured when the black tom ran over. He nodded, glancing at Streampaw, then let his fur rise. Stormwillow had narrowed her eyes and trotted next to Hiddenshade. She glanced wistfully at Hiddenshade, rubbing against his side for a second then pulling away, embarrassed. Her feelings didn't show though - her fur had bristled back up and her lips curled into a snarl. She narrowed her eyes. (Stormwillow hates Creekshine and she is in l-o-v-e. Look, love rectangle actually - if Hidden is in the middle, each shecat gets a corner X3) I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 09:38, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart was racing back to camp when he spotted Tigress and Sylvie dashing into camp. Thunderheart raced after them and attacked Tigress. Tigress spun around. "You!" he/she spat. Thunderheart stepped back, confused. "I've never seen you before..." Thunderheart 15:50, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Sylvie spotted her sister, and unsheathed her claws. "You!" she spat at Copperdusk. "You will pay!" Copperdusk unsheathed her claws as she realized what was going on, and leapt up to attack Sylvie in response. --The Ash Falls Down 19:52, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Tigress/Shadowstep laughed evilly (again) and glared at Thunderheart. "I have taken this she-cat's body! She is mine now...I am Shadowstep!!" Tigress/Shadowstep hissed. Thunderheart backed away. "No! You...I killed you!" Tigress/Shadowstep lunged at Thunderheart, pinning him down. Thunderheart darted out from under him/her, scraping some fur off his own pelt. Tigress/Shadowstep was relentles. He/she lunged again. "No more tricks, kit! You will die this time!!!" Thunderheart 19:56, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (Poor Thunderheart D:) Sylvie swiped at Copperdusk in mid-air, but missed. Copperdusk stretched her claws out as she landed, as Sylvie had just landed below her. Copperdusk landed on Sylvie with a sickening crunch, and she stared defiantly at her sister. "You won't win, when I have the rest of FlameClan at my side," she spat back. "You have no-one!" --The Ash Falls Down 20:18, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (Ikr) Thunderheart scrambled out from under the larger cat. Thunderheart looked at Tigress and sized her up. He fought strong not to panick. This cat was twice his size! But Thunderheart had to find courage. He lunged at the posessed cat, but he was late. Tigress/Shadowstep had planned his moves. He/she swiped him back on the ground with a massive paw. Thunderheart landed with a thud. He was winded! He couldn't even get up. Tigress/Shadowstep lunged at him and grabbed him by the scruff, aimed, and threw him into the nursery. "When you die, kit, you die where you belong!" Thunderheart 20:23, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit and Silverkit mewled in panic as they felt something come into the nursery with a thud. Meanwhile, Sylvie tried to get up, but Copperdusk kept her pinned down. "Actually, I do have a cat," she purred slyly, and Copperdusk turned to see a gray-blue shecat shove Thunderheart into the nursery. Not the kits... she thought, and in her moment of weakness. Sylvie was able to slip out from Copperdusk's grip, and stand up. Surprised, Copperdusk got up, and faced her sister. "The fight is on now, Sylvie," Copperdusk hissed, as they glared into each other's eyes. They wanted the other to attack first, not themselves... --The Ash Falls Down 20:36, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (What's up with Sylvie? Srry havent been on much) Cloudflight stared into space. How can Billy be a Storm? Leafstar, you have some work to do... 21:09, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (Sylvie is attacking Copperdusk. Just let those two battle it out - it's their battle, after all :3) Sylvie decided that she would attack first so she lunged forward and swiped at Copperdusk. Copperdusk leapt back, prepared for the attack, and then she lunged at Sylvie, catching her ear with a claw, and shredding it. --The Ash Falls Down 21:11, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight saw the two cats battling, and was about to jump in, but hesitated. How can Billy be a Storm? Leafstar, you have some work to do... 21:19, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm hissed and threw herself at Tigeress, Stormwillow running over to help the silver shecat. Even the oldest of friends must fight for their worth! Stormwillow let out a battle cry as Silverstorm bit into the rogue's fur. The two shecats fought together, each one helping the other as their claws landed in the rogue's fur. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 21:21, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Sylvie gritted her teeth, and rubbed her torn ear in frustration. She was distracted, causing Copperdusk to bowl Sylvie over, and for Copperdusk to pin Sylvie down again. "Nice try, sister," she snarled. "I will get back to you!" Sylvie hissed, flailing under Copperdusk's grip. "You will pay, Copper, you never should've turned to those Clan cats in the first place!" "And whose fault was that?" Copperdusk asked her sister. "It was yours. By the way, my name is Copper''dusk'', not Copper." Copperdusk then proceeded to rake a paw down Sylvie's gray flank, and then another, causing Sylvie to grit her teeth once more. --The Ash Falls Down 21:24, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, I'm on my new computer! :D) Emberpaw flattenend her ears as the croud of cats scampered by. Blossomstripe drew her lip back into a snarl, stepping forward. "Thunderheart!" Flamestar22 22:35, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (Sweeeeeeeet) Tigress/Shadowstep stalked into the nursery, where he reached for Thunderheart's neck for the killing bite. But Thunderheart sprung up suddenly, and smacked Tigress/Shadowstep hard. They (cuz it's two cats, so it would logically be, "they") yowled and sprung out of the nursery. Thunderheart jumped at Tigress/Shadowstep with the strength of StarClan (his spirit anyway) and crashed into the double demon. But still, Tigress/Shadowstep's strength overcame him. Tigress/Shadowstep pouned Thunderheart in the side and knocked him into the side of the nursery. Suddenly, Shadowstep was losing control of Tigress. "Get out! Get out! Get OUT!" Tigress yowled. She looked desperately at the cats around her. "Kill me! I would rather die than be posessed by this demon!" Thunderheart 23:05, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe bared her fangs, leaping in action before gazing at Tigress. "Stop it!" She spat, leaping onto her with all her power. "No one welcomed you into this Clan, so leave!" She left a dry patch of blood on Tigress's forehead. "Now, go!" With a roar, Blossomstripe regained her blance to stand uncomfortably by Thunderheart. "You okay?" Flamestar22 23:19, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (You can tell who's talking cuz whenever Shadowstep takes over, Tigress' voice deepens and darkens exponentially) Thunderheart coughed. "Y-yeah...I think so...just...want to sleep for a moon..." he croaked. Tigress began to leave, but Shadowstep took control again. "You're mine, witch!" Shadowstep spat. Tigress fought hard for mental control. "Get out of my head, you demon!" she spat back. Thunderheart tried getting up, but wailed in pain as his shoulder gave way. He had a large gash in front shoulder. Thunderheart 23:27, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw jumped in front of Tigress\Shadowstep. "Go! And never come back!" She spat at them, drawing her lip back into a snarl. She scratched their flank hard, leaving a gash. Icyclaw11 23:36, April 15, 2015 (UTC) "Shadowstep?" Blossomstripe snarled, curling her lip. "Thunderheart! Tigress, she.." Her voice trailed off into deep thought. "Frostleaf!" She panicked, horror seeping her eyes. "Thunderheart's hurt!" Flamestar22 23:38, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Tigress looked at the apprentice. "I wish I could, but this demon keeps posessing me! Kill me, put me out of my misery!" she spat. Suddenly she had a look of panic. "No! Don't kill her! Thunderheart must die!" Shadowstep hissed. Then she looked angry. "No! I must leave!" Tigress growled. Then she looked insane and she laughed as insanely as she looked. "Idiot! You cannot control yourself!" Shadowstep spat. ----Thunderheart lay motionless. He saw a starry cat, the same one he saw as a kit. "Thunderheart, your destiny is too great. You have more work," it spoke, and then dissapeared. Thunderheart still lay motionless except for his slow, unsteady breathing. Thunderheart 23:41, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike and Mottlespots arrived back at camp. "What in StarClan is going on?" Muttered Smokestripe, drawing a paw over his ears. "Apparently, some cat is attacking Thunderheart." Mottlespots slouched forward, grumbling as he walked. Stormstrike narrowed his eyes as Tigress stood in front of him. Oh StarClan, Birchstar would know what to do.. ''Blossomstripe leaped forward, pinning Tigress/Shadowstep. "Get out and stay out, you filthy murderer!" She then gazed down at Thunderheart, tears swelling in her eyes. "..Thunderheart?" Flamestar22 23:47, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw sat, confused. She cocked her head. "Possessing you?" She mewed and jumped back, fur bristling and startled as the cat got an insane look on her/his face. "What are you?" 'Icyclaw11' 23:50, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Tigress' voice seemed to be two cats. Her body could not handle this insanity. "This mind is mine!" the two screemed together. ----Thunderheart lay motionless, except for uneven breathing. Thunderheart 23:52, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw ran hurriedly over to Thunderheart. "Frostleaf!" She screeched. "We need you!Thunderheart's hurt!" She gently nudged him. "Wake up Thunderheart! Wake up!" 'Icyclaw11' 23:57, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart made no response. He was unconcious. ----Riverclaw and Foxpaw were ready to pounce on Tigress when she let out an eery, blood-curtling wail. "NNOOOOOO!!!! What are you doing, witch??" Shadowstep's dark voice screemed in agony. "Thanks to you, I can kill you from inside my head! You will no longer exist!" Tigress' voice was demented. Suddenly, Tigress stopped dead, and fell to the ground. Thunderheart 00:00, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Sylvie gasped, feebly trying to swipe at Copperdusk. "Goodbye, Sylvie," Copperdusk hissed, as she hardened her grip on her sister. "I'll never have to suffer your pain again." Then Copperdusk took one paw off Sylvie, and swiped one paw down Sylvie's other flank. --The Ash Falls Down 00:03, April 16, 2015 (UTC) "Tigeress?" Skypaw cried nervously. "Tigeress? Wake up! Wake up!" She cried desperately. She didn't want to see any cat die. She looked up, a new light in her eyes. She growled at the evil spirit inside Tigeress. "Get out! Get out! NOW!" She mewed so forcefully it could've convinced a cat to walk off a cliff if she told them to. "Get out or I'll shred you myself! Even if your a spirit!" 'Icyclaw11' 00:06, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Tigress finally killed Shadowstep (again). He no longer existed...anywhere. Thunderheart 00:10, April 16, 2015 (UTC) (YAY!! :D) Sylvie gasped for breath, and she saw a lot of blood around her. The last thing she saw was Copperdusk, glaring up at her triumphantly, before her vision turned black. --The Ash Falls Down 00:16, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Tigress got up. "I will leave you. For now. But next time I see you, you're fox-dung!" she hissed, and ran out of camp, out of FlameClan territory, and to DarkClan. Thunderheart 00:22, April 16, 2015 (UTC) (wow she left Sylvie's dead body behind :3) Copperdusk got off Sylvie's unmoving body, and kicked it away from her. "I don't need to see her anymore," she growled. Then, in a quieter voice, she added: "My pain is over." --The Ash Falls Down 00:26, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight looked at Copperdusk, then a Sylvie, then at Copperdusk again. How can Billy be a Storm? Leafstar, you have some work to do... 00:28, April 16, 2015 (UTC) (Cloudflight is acting really suspicious. "I'll go check if everything is over," Frozenstream told Streampaw, and he poked his head out of the nursery. "Is it all over?" he called. --The Ash Falls Down 00:31, April 16, 2015 (UTC) (is that bad?) Blazethorn gave his paw a lick. How can Billy be a Storm? Leafstar, you have some work to do... 00:33, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart regained consciousness. He looked at Frozenstream and grunted. "I-is...Blossom...stripe..." he couldn't finish. He was too exhausted. Thunderheart 00:34, April 16, 2015 (UTC) A small, tortioseshell kit peeked out from the ferns, her fur stood up and her amber eyes widened. The ferns tickled and brushed against her pelt as she writhed around in them. ''I'm hungry! ''She wanted to mewl out loud, but the she-kit held her tongue, cautiously looking out for any strangers. Ripple.of.mc 00:33, April 16, 2015 (UTC) (No) Silverkit woke up from her sleep, and she grabbed Bluekit's tail between her small paws. Bluekit mewed indignantly, and swept his tail away, causing Silverkit to whimper, and to curl up into a ball. --The Ash Falls Down 00:36, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart grunted in pain. Thunderheart 00:40, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight stared blankly, suddenly her legs collasped beneath her. "Help!" she screeched."My chest! Its feels like its exploding!" How can Billy be a Storm? Leafstar, you have some work to do... 00:43, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream turned to Thunderheart. "I don't know here Blossomstripe is," she mewed. Meanwhile, Copperdusk, who was still bleeding from a few scratched that Sylvie had inflicted on her, turned towards Cloudflight. "....What's wrong?" she asked. --The Ash Falls Down 00:45, April 16, 2015 (UTC) "My... chest! ...pain, ...burning..."she blacked out. How can Billy be a Storm? Leafstar, you have some work to do... 00:46, April 16, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, StarClan," Copperdusk whispered, and then she ran to the medicine den, calling Frostleaf's name. --The Ash Falls Down 00:47, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart groaned in agony. "B-blossom...stripe..." Thunderheart 00:48, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream headed out of the nursery, because he still hadn't got an answer. He saw Sylvie's body, and saw her studded collar. "Why is a DarkClan cat's body in the camp?" he asked. --The Ash Falls Down 00:50, April 16, 2015 (UTC) The she-kit plunged out of the ferns, racing towards a mossy log. She sighed with relief as she felt her pads touch the soft, furry moss on the log. The tortoiseshell climbed into the lichen, her eyelids drooping with exhaustion. This was going to be the second time she went to sleep with pains in her belly. Ripple.of.mc 00:49, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk poked her head out of the medicine den. "Do you mind disposing of it?" she asked. "I killed her, that intruder, and of course, we don't need a body in the camp for all the kits to see." --The Ash Falls Down 00:52, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Cloudfligth sat up, gasping, she fell back over again. How can Billy be a Storm? Leafstar, you have some work to do... 00:59, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream nodded, and Copperdusk, in response, poked her head back into the medicine den. Frozenstream then proceeded to picking up the DarkClan cat's body, and going out of camp with it. --The Ash Falls Down 01:01, April 16, 2015 (UTC) While Thunderheart was wading in agony, Foxpaw was pacing, bored. He suddenly ran into Owlfur. "Er...hi," Foxpaw mumbled. This she-cat was pretty! Owlfur thought the same of him. His warm, orange fur made her purr. Thunderheart 01:03, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream started to make his way to the DarkClan border, walking slower because of the weinght on his back. --The Ash Falls Down 01:04, April 16, 2015 (UTC) (The FoxFur couple! XD) Foxpaw shuffled his paws, not looking at Owlfur, who, ironically, did the same. "Well..." Foxpaw meowed, uneasy. "Should be going..." Owlfur meowed. Thunderheart 01:07, April 16, 2015 (UTC) When Frozenstream got to the DarkClan border, he slid the DarkClan cat's body off his back, turned around, and left. --The Ash Falls Down 01:12, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Foxpaw and Owlfur started to turn around, but Foxpaw rubbed his head against her flank. "We should go out hunting together sometime," he purred. Owlfur took in his warmth. Then Foxpaw ran after his mentor, who was standing near Cloudflight. "Some one get that medicine cat out here!" he growled. Thunderheart 01:14, April 16, 2015 (UTC) The tortoiseshell she-kit's head shot up, her ears angling forward. She heard some kind of thrumming, as if large paws were hitting against the earth. Suddenly, a sharp tangy scent she couldn't quiete recognize. Fear bubbling up inside her, she scooted backwards into the log. The she-kit unsheathed her tiny claws, scraping the soft bark. The ginger frame came into view, it pointed its snout into the log, barking with vicious jaws. Bad breath billowed from the fox, and the she-kit squealed in fear. Ripple.of.mc 01:20, April 16, 2015 (UTC) (Do you mind, Ripple, if I make Frozenstream run into that fox?) Frozenstream started to make his way back into camp, when he smekt something unusual. ''What is that...? --The Ash Falls Down 02:42, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ((Not at all.)) Ripple of MoonClan 02:52, April 16, 2015 (UTC) (Okay) Frozenstream tasted the air again, and this time he recognized the scent - fox! Then, he saw a russet blur in the distance, and he started padding slowly towards it. --The Ash Falls Down 03:00, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf started treating cats, Jasminepetal helping as well.---- Hiddenshade checked up on his warriors, ordering cats to take out the body of Sylvie.Silverstar 03:44, April 16, 2015 (UTC) (Frozenstream already took the body out of the camp...) Copperdusk waited for her wounds to get treated. --The Ash Falls Down 05:19, April 16, 2015 (UTC) (Ah, hello Ripple. Welcome back :3) Stormwillow glanced at Silverstorm, a grateful look in her eyes. She turned towards Hiddenshade. "Hey, Hidden''star''," she meowed, stifling a purr of amusement. "How could I be of service?" I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 10:39, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight groaned. How can Billy be a Storm? Leafstar, you have some work to do... 10:46, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart was breathing steadily now, although he hadn't moved. Thunderheart 13:13, April 16, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, mind slowing the rp down a bit? It's going a little to fast for me to keep up with.. Also, Ripple, don't forget your other characters, Russetpaw, Magpiekit, etc.) Blossomstripe stared out into the distance, letting out a small purr before gazing at Thunderheart with awe. She cleared her throat, shuffling her paws next to him. "Are you sure your alright?" Emberpaw watched Cloudflight dully. "Hey!" She called, walking up to him and flattening her ears. "We haven't trained in a whole moon! When can we?" The eager she-cat ruffled her fur, giving it a few unsatisfied licks. Flamestar22 20:02, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw padded over to Hiddenshade. "Do you need me to do anything?" The young she-cat asked. Icyclaw11 20:08, April 16, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry) Thunderheart looked at Blossomstripe. "I'll live. Just...tired. Frostleaf gave me poppy seeds to dull the pain," he meowed, getting up. "I have something to ask you..." Thunderheart 20:11, April 16, 2015 (UTC) (Cloudflights just had a heart attack.) How can Billy be a Storm? Leafstar, you have some work to do... 20:27, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw, becoming very impatient, waved a paw. "Uh, hello? Cloudflight?" Stormstrike gave his chest fur a few licks, purring. Blossomstripe continued to groom her fur, looking up. "Yes, Thunderheart?" Flamestar22 20:46, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart hesitated, but then came out with it. "Will you be my mate for life?" he asked, looking at her with utmost love Thunderheart 20:48, April 16, 2015 (UTC) "I-" Blossomstripe took a step back, letting out a gruffled whimper. "Yes, but tell me one thing. Do you love me?" Flamestar22 20:54, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart rubbed his cheek against hers. "Of course I do!" he purred. Thunderheart 20:56, April 16, 2015 (UTC) "Do you promise?" She grumbled, giving him a kind, yet demanding gaze. Flamestar22 20:59, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk flicked her tail at Cloudflight. "I'd thought I'd asked the medicine cat to look at her..." she murmured. "Maybe they're still treating the other cats' injuries?" --The Ash Falls Down 21:17, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw gazed at Stormpaw longingly. She sighed. She turned away. "Hiddenshade?" She asked once more, "May I go on a hunting patrol?"Icyclaw11 22:46, April 16, 2015 (UTC) The tortoiseshell kit squealed as the fox snout sniffed closer, she batted out a paw onto his nose with her tiny claws. The fox snarled, drool splattering on the log. - Russetpaw gave herself a wash, licking her spine fur thoroughly. - Acornheart sighed, slowly making his way down the beech tree. His tail trailed on the ground, the fur snagging on the undergrowth and foliage. The tom paused, blinking as he heard voices (Thunderheart & Blossomstripe). - Magpiekit boredly swiped his paw at a leaf, flicking his ears towards its crinkle. Ripple of MoonClan 22:51, April 16, 2015 (UTC) (Three Soccer games a weak, very busy scheduale (gah, spelling) atm) Hiddenshade flicked his tail uneasily as Stormwillow referred to him as Hiddenstar. "Please, I'm no leader, and have no intentions of being one until I'm certain that Birchstar won't be returning." The noble tom calmly responded, turning his gaze to Skypaw. "I suppose you may, be sure that you gather warriors to tag along, in case there are any other intruders."---- Stormpaw's eyes remained dull, but they eventually settled on Russetpaw. Maybe his 'ol friend could cheer up him? The tom swished his tail hesitantly before approaching the russet she-cat.---- Duskwhisper approached Cloudflight curiously, his ears flattened with worry. "Do you need any help? I'm no medicine cat, but..." He asked worriedly.Silverstar 23:38, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart looked deep into Blossomstripe's gaze. "I promise," he promised (duh) Thunderheart 23:49, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine returned to camp with Longleg, her soft pelt brushing against his. "Uh-oh, looks like something happened here..."Silverstar 23:51, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Longleg scanned the clearing, and saw Thunderheart severely wounded. He snorted. "Looks like Thunder''kit'' couldn't fight off whatever came to him!" he shouted. Thunderheart glared at him, scowling. Thunderheart 00:11, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine let her muzzle gently press against Longleg's. "C'mon, I'm a little hungry. Wanna share a squirrel?" She asked, craning her neck to gently flatten her soft, rare pelt.Silverstar 00:14, April 17, 2015 (UTC) (Can he ask her to be his mate? Or is any asking needed really? XD) Longleg nodded and purred. "Of course," he purred. Thunderheart 00:16, April 17, 2015 (UTC) (Sure, he should do it in front of a pretty sunset on a cliff or something, and Thunder should see >:3) Mapleshine purred, leading the tom to the freshkill pile before happily eating with him.Silverstar 00:19, April 17, 2015 (UTC) (BWAAHAHAHAA we're so evil XD) Longleg enjoyed his time with Maplesine. She was so pretty to him, he felt like his heart would burst. Thunderheart 00:20, April 17, 2015 (UTC) After she stretched out after eating, Mapleshine gently rested her head on Longleg's flank as she lay beside him, purring warmly.Silverstar 00:24, April 17, 2015 (UTC) (Well actually I'm not sure if Thunderheart would care. I really likes Blossomstripe, and they're already mates, so...anyone else thinking, the "Thunderstripe" couple? XD or maybe "Blossomheart" couple?) Longleg purred beside her, taking her warmth. He looked over the horizon. The sun was setting beautifully. then a question pricked his mind. "Why not take another walk?" he suggested. Thunderheart 00:27, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine nodded, her blue eyes warm. "Of course!"Silverstar 00:30, April 17, 2015 (UTC) The two walked to a cliffside, gazing at the sunrise. Longleg looked at Mapleshine with warm eyes, glowing with affection. "Can I ask you something?" he purred. Thunderheart 00:32, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine smiled, her blue eyes as warm as the sun. "You can ask me anything, Longleg, and I will always listen..."Silverstar 00:40, April 17, 2015 (UTC) (There's an interesting word picture in here. "Affection choking him". I can imagine it--affection strangling Longleg, shaking his head. No wait, I can't. Who's affection?) Longleg purred. "Will you be my mate for life?" he meowed warmly, affection choking him. Thunderheart 00:43, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine let out a loud, warm purr, her eyes bright with happiness and love, all for Longleg, the first love of her life, and the only one forever. "Oh Starclan yes, Longleg, StarClan yes..." She pressed her nose to his, closing her eyes happily.Silverstar 00:46, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw looked longingly after Longleg and Mapleshine, padding side by side together. She knew they loved each other. She liked Stormpaw but knew he probably would never feel the same way as her. She sighed sadly and padded over to Copperdusk. "Care to join me on a patrol?" She inquired politely. Icyclaw11 00:50, April 17, 2015 (UTC) (This reminds me of the time Thrushpelt told Bluefur that she had a nice nose) Longleg closed his eyes as well. He took in her scent and found it comforting. His paws tingled with a feeling he never felt before. Thunderheart 00:56, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine shifted, letting her flank and fur press against her new mate's, her eyes closed as she purred.----Stormpaw waited for Russetpaw to respond, while Scarletpaw trotted over to Copperdusk, awaiting her mentor's orders.Silverstar 00:54, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Longleg looked at the horizon. "The sunset's beautiful, but not as much as you are," he purred happily. Thunderheart 00:56, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine rested her head on his shoulder. "...It's warm too, but not nearly as warm and loving as you are, Longleg..."Silverstar 00:58, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw cast a small glance at Stormpaw. She sighed, blushing a bit. Icyclaw11 01:01, April 17, 2015 (UTC) (Longleg wants to be a father, but then again, what clan cat doesn't???) Longleg purred with pride. He was glad to have such a great mate. He hoped that they would have the strongest kits! Thunderheart 01:04, April 17, 2015 (UTC) ('course. I've been thinking of a name for mine) Mapleshine nuzzled the tom's shoulder. "Shall we get back to camp now?"---- Scarletpaw gave Skypaw a confused/uncomfortable glance. "Erm, that's my brother you're staring at..."Silverstar 01:14, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Longleg nodded. "I wonder what our kits will look like," he meowed fondly. Thunderheart 01:16, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine was a little surprised to hear her mate already talking of kits, but purred anyways. "They'll be as handsome, tall, and strong as their father."Silverstar 01:20, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw beckoned for Silverstorm and Wolfclaw to watch her kits and headed out of the camp. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 01:26, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "And as beautiful and sweet as their mother," Thunderheart 01:28, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine purred, blushing a pale pink.---- Stormpaw told Russetpaw he'd talk with her later before ducking his way into the nursery. He hadn't seen the new kits yet, and moved his way around Wolfclaw and Silverstorm to see them. The young apprentice had grown to a massive size, developed stronger muslces, long legs, and an even stronger sense for adventure.Silverstar 01:31, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Swiftkit lifted her head at the scent of Stormpaw. Streampaw went up to a tree and sighed. "Frozenstream..." Silverstorm blinked at Stormpaw, Wolfclaw doing the same. The younger shecat purred as she rubbed her head with Icekit's. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 01:41, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "...Ummmm," the young dark blue-gray tabby tom shifted slightly, gazing at the kits blankly. "...What're their names?" Stormpaw asked, sitting down and wrapping his tail around his paws, calmly lapping at a paw.Silverstar 01:44, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "I know..." Skypaw looked down at her paws. She looked up in greetings to Scarletpaw. "Hi, my name's Skypaw! What's yours? And nice to meet you!" Icyclaw11 01:47, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Swiftkit, Silverkit, Icekit, and Bluekit." Wolfclaw spoke before her mother did. "I'm pretty sure these are Stormwillow's grand kits. She must be so proud." Streampaw shook her head. He'll be back soon. She started her journey back to the camp, alert. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 01:55, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong let out a purr of amusement. "Looks like you fit in well!" He padded up to Skypaw, his whiskers twitching in amusement.~Darkshine903 01:58, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw wrinkled his nose slightly. "Birchstar and Cardinalblaze say I'll have kits one day, they want me to...Ew." He replied, adventure calling his name. He thought love was pretty gross, and adventure was where it was at. "I'm going out to find my mother and father!"Silverstar 02:01, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw padded over into the nursery and heard the names of the kits. "Oh, hi Stormpaw!" She mewed happily. Icyclaw11 02:27, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw twitched his tail in greetings before pausing, his eyes widening as he remembered something. His mother, she had been expecting before she left! She had told him the day of her disappearance, and said she was planning on telling Birchstar... "Oh no...M-My mother, i've got to fine her!" With a powerful kick of his legs, Stormpaw took off at a bursting speed.Silverstar 02:30, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw quickly whipped around, following the athletic blue-gray tom. "Can I come Stormpaw? I can help!" She mewed excitedly. Icyclaw11 02:35, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Uh, sure." Stormpaw quickly called over his shoulder, flashing past Sunstorm, leaving the somali confused. Whoa whoa whooooa, what'd I miss? Looks fun! Too bad I shouldn't go, I'm an adult. Shame, now I'm bored. The fire-colored she-cat thought with a heavy sigh.Silverstar 02:37, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw caught up to Stormpaw, trying hard to get ahead. "We should go faster so we can find your parents faster. I'm really good at scenting so I can hopefully help you...?" Icyclaw11 02:43, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream hissed as he jumped on the fox. Meanwhile, Copperdusk turned to Scarletpaw. "I'm going to get my wounds treated," she mewed. "Do you mind doing something else for the meantime?" --The Ash Falls Down 03:32, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Wolfclaw's eyes widened and she shot after Stormpaw. "Something tells me that there's another cat out there.." At that moment, buff tabby fur flashed in front of her, and she paused. Streampaw walked back to her kits and licked each one. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 10:37, April 17, 2015 (UTC) (13,000th edit!!!!!!) Longleg pressed close to Mapleshine and purred lovingly. He would never love another cat like this. Thunderheart 15:32, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:Archives